Lady of the full moon
by Devils Angel 24-7
Summary: What if Bella isn't as human as she claims to be and she meets a vampire? What happens to make him suspicious of her and make her nervous to go back to school? Now Bella has to do her best to avoid him...but is that possible?
1. intro

_**Lady of the full moon**_

_**Introduction**_

Hi, I'm Bella, I have brown hair that goes to the bottom of my shoulder blades, I'm about 5 feet 5 inches, I guess you could say I have a slender figure, I have brown eyes, and I'm just like any other human, but immortal.

From what I've been told, I'm the lady of the full moon, basically that means I'm supposed to save the world from all the evil, but I don't have any powers yet, and I don't intend to, the only way I can get them, is if I am under the first full moon of the month, I don't want any of these powers, cause I don't want the weight of the world resting on my shoulders.

My mom made me take martial arts when I still lived with her, and she kept on trying to force me to go out during every first full moon of the month, so I waited for the right moment to leave, and Phil just helped my plan go along better. I moved out to give my mom and her new husband some alone time, and to get her off my back, I am currently in my room at Charlies house on my bed, I'm glad I don't have to worry about my dad nagging on every one of my nerves about full moons, cause he doesn't know, and I don't plan on changing that.

I know all about the vampires and werewolves, I read it in the books my mom always forced on me, so I know all about the Volturi, and about red eyed, golden eyed, and black eyed vampires, and I know all about the werewolves and where they currently reside(somewhere up in La Push), but from what I've read, they say they are the ones that protect the humans, but my book says otherwise, it says they can't control themselves, that they could hurt humans, I know I should be afraid of all these people, but I really want to meet them and see what their really like, I think it would be cool to meet a mythical creature.

I never needed to go to school because I already know all I needed to know, like when I was born, I could understand and obey what I was told, I guess it has to do with 'helping the world' so that if I need to skip school I wouldn't miss anything, but I always wanted to go to school even though I know it all, I just want to feel normal.

So school is tomorrow, and I'm not sure what it will be like, I guess I'll just have to wait and see, I hope it's not like my other schools, people would always be looking at me (mostly guys)I don't get it, what's so fascinating about me? Well, just in case, I'll keep my hood up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First impressions can be tough**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Ugh! I hate that clock! Would it actually be that bad just to be late the first day, um...? I guess so? I got out of bed and dragged my feet to my dresser, I got a long sleeved shirt that's dark blue, and a pair of plain blue jeans, changed, ate, and was out the door. I told Charlie not to get me any cars while I was in Phoenix (I had a feeling), but right now I'm kind of regretting that decision cause I'm going to be late. I hate to do this, but it's necessary to be on time, so I used the powers I have naturally to appear there, but out of site of people, and I appeared behind a bush.

I looked at the school and 'wow.' I got to say I am a bit disappointed, I had kind of expected there to only be one building because the town is so small, oh well. I came out from behind the bushes and went to the office. I walked in and saw an elderly woman sitting at her desk, typing something.

"Um... hello, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here." She started to look up, and smiled.

"Yes, yes I have your papers right here dear." She gave me the papers, and showed me the best ways to get to each building. I smiled, said thank you, and walked out.

I went to building "3" and walked in, the class room was kind of small. I saw some girls hanging up their coats, but I didn't hang mine, because hopefully that will reduce the attention. I went up to the teacher and had him sign my slip; he gawked when he saw my name, and of course, I blushed, he pointed to my seat and I walked there quickly and sat down. When the bell rang, I hurried and left so no one could talk to me, I'm not a good friend, if some of the times I would have to run off, due to power accidents.

I walked to building "6", got my slip signed, and sat down. The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. When it came time for lunch I got my food and hurried to an empty table. I wasn't hungry, so I just let my eyes wander, I saw quite a few of familiar faces, I kept looking but my eyes stopped dead on some people from across the room, I gasped and I couldn't believe it, I turned my head to look away, I didn't no what to do, there were five people over there, five..."Vampires". As I whispered that I saw in my peripheral vision that all their heads turned to me, so I used my powers to increase my hearing.

"Do you think she knows?" Some guy with a velvety voice asked.

"I don't know, but if she does, what should we do?" I glanced over and saw that a spiky black haired pixie looking woman said that.

"We can't risk someone knowing our secret." That velvet voice spoke again.

"Edward, see if that's what she's thinking."

"Okay." I saw someone look this way, and so I decided to look also. Our eyes met, and I saw his eyes were a dark golden, oh, so he's a 'vegetarian' vampire, as they call it. I saw that he was starting to get frustrated; I tried to hold back my smile because I knew he couldn't read my mind. He finally looked away and started to talk to his coven.

"I can't read her mind." He said in a very aggravated voice, I couldn't hold back my smile any more so I looked down at the table

"You can't read her mind... wow, that's a first." That pixie girl said, and they all looked over

"What is she smiling at" Edward said angrily.

"Maybe it's you." a big burly guy said and then laughed, Edward just growled, and I took that as my time to leave. I walked into my biology class, got my slip signed, and sat down where he told me to, the bell rang and people started crowding in, I saw the chair next to me move, I sighed and looked over, and saw that the Edward that was in the cafeteria is my lab partner, I saw he still looked frustrated, so I turned my head to bite my smile down, and then the class started.

I saw in the corner of my eye that Edwards hands balled up, I looked over and saw his eyes were pitch black, I looked away and I hoped he wouldn't lose control, there are to many lives in this room that could end. I looked down and saw that I was glowing "Crap". I pulled my hood up as far as it would go, and I put my hands under the desk, you could still see that I was glowing, but not as much. I looked over to see if Edward saw, and he had a curious look on his face, darn it, I got caught!

When the bell finally rang I took my stuff and sped out of there, probably a little to fast for normal people, but I didn't care, I needed to get out of there. I went to the office said that I had an emergency and had to get home, so I handed in my paper and ran home so fast not even vampires could see me.

When I got home I just laid down on my bed. After a few hours I did my homework, checked my e-mail, ate, showered, put on my pj's, and lied down again. I should have known tonight was the first full moon of the month, if I had been paying attention I would have stayed home today, and therefore I wouldn't have been caught glowing. I decided not to think about it anymore so I can go to bed, though it's going to be really hard considering I'm glowing so much it looks like I have the sun in my room. I can only hope I will be able to avoid Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Accident**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! There goes that stupid clock again. I don't know if I should go to school today, what's going to happen if I do? I'll just chance it and go to school anyway. I got out of bed, got dressed, and left. This time I was able to walk to school without using powers.

It was a lot easier to find my classes today, considering I wasn't really trying to remember where any of the buildings were yesterday. The first part of the day was pretty uneventful, and I noticed that not as many people were staring as yesterday, but some were still staring. It was lunch time that I was dreading, because surely Edward has told his coven.

I walked into the lunch room and none of the Cullen's was there… yet. I got my food and sat down at the same empty table, and started eating my lunch. As the students started coming in I didn't dare look up, and I didn't miss the chairs at _that_ table start to move either. Through out the lunch period I noticed not one of them took their eyes off me, I resisted the urge to growl or yell that 'it's impolite to stare' and eventually I just got annoyed and left. I made my way to my seat, sat down, and I crossed my arms, I'm sure that I had a scowl on my face.

"Hello" a musical voice said

I looked up, stunned that he was actually speaking to me. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful, and I was a bit shocked to find they were more of a topaz than black, I had expected them to be completely black.

"I'm Edward Cullen" He continued "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself yesterday. You must be Bella Swan."

"And how did you know that?" I smirked, He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town has been waiting for you to arrive."

I grimaced "No, I meant, why did you call me Bella?" the smirk returned "Everyone here knows me by Isabella."

"Oh" I guess he didn't think up any excuse, I had to fight the urge to smile or laugh at him.

We did the lab we were supposed to do and talked a little, and then the bell rang, I had the feeling he was going to start interrogating me on yesterday, so I hurried and left. I hate gym, even though I'm not clumsy anymore. Ever since my 16th B-day I had stopped being clumsy, and surprisingly, I was getting graceful, probably due to my powers.

After school I ran home again at the same speed, but made sure no one was watching. This time I didn't do it because I was afraid, I did it for fun, but I arrived all too soon.

I did the usual, homework, dinner, shower, and bed.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Okay, so today I'll try to act normal, and make them think I'm just like and other oblivious human. At the moment, I'm passing a tan car, and I start to here a loud screeching sound, I look over only to see a dark blue van coming towards me. I thought about using my powers but there were too many people watching, so I just did what any other human did and closed my eyes. And before the van hit me I felt something crash into me in a totally different direction. I knew who it was because I was already around him long enough to sense that it was Edward. I opened my eyes and saw that the car was headed strait for us again, but this time I stuck my hands out at the same time as he did, and the car folded around our hands. I hurried and took my hands off, and looked over and saw he looked curious, great, so much for trying to seem normal.

It looked like he was about to say something, and I know I was taking a risk by doing this but I jumped over the cars (in the direction that the people aren't at) and I made it look like I sidestepped the scene. Just before the teachers arrived, Edward left. The teachers had asked me if I was alright, and I just said that all I did was move out of the way. But I did use the excuse that the accident had made me really, really scared, and I got the slip to go home. From now on, I need to avoid all the Cullen's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Questions**_

Today is Monday, 3 weeks after the accident, this Saturday will be another full moon. I have been successfully ignoring the Cullen's, and Edward at first had tried to talk to me, he said hello, I just nodded and he didn't talk to me after that. I suppose I should talk to him and say sorry and what not.

During lunch, I didn't have enough courage to go talk to him. And he wasn't here early enough to talk to him before class, so I'll wait till after. He was about to leave so I had to do this quick.

"Edward?" He looked surprised I was actually talking to him

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I'm being really rude, but its better this way."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's better if we weren't friends." My mom would have a field day.

"And why not" He sounded slightly offended

"Because someone like me shouldn't be friends with vamp-" I gasped and clamped my mouth shut with my hand. He gasped and looked like if his eyes came any farther out of his head they would drop to the floor.

"You know." he struggled to kept an even voice, and I just nodded.

"Well… wait, what do you mean 'someone like you' can't be friends with vampires"

"I-I can't tell you" I said and he huffed in frustration.

"Why not, you know what I am, so it's only fair you tell me."

"No, I already knew what you were, you didn't tell me. So therefore I don't need to" He groaned in frustration.

"Bye" I said, and left before he could say anything else.

Well, maybe we actually can be friends, as long as I'm not required to tell him what I am. I'll tell him tomorrow, I think he's really frustrated with me already.

*-*-*-*-*-*

I hope there's not going to be anymore people trying to ask me to the dance, the dance that I just found out about yesterday, I was asked by people I've never even talked to. I just got to the parking lot, and now I'm trying to avoid every male here… well not every male, speak of the devil, he's walking this way.

"Hey." He finally got to me.

"Hi" I said cautiously, he chuckled.

"I was wandering if, on Saturday- you know the day of the spring dance-"

"Are you trying to be _funny_?!" His eyes were wickedly amused.

"Will you let me finish?" I sighed and nodded "I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wandering if you wanted a ride." my eyes bulged, that was just an excuse, I can't go, I'll be glowing the whole time

"I-I-I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not, I'm not trying to know your secret, just trying to be nice"

"I know, I… I'll think about it." He was a little disappointed, but he was also hopeful.

"See you later."

"Bye." I don't know if I'll be able to diminish his hope like that.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _That didn't sound like the school bell, _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _I searched around for my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Oh hi Bella" _I sighed_._

"Is everything okay mom?"

"_Oh yes, hey, it's a full moon this Saturday ,don't forget to go into the moonlight" _I groaned.

"Mom, I told you I don't want to."

"_You've been putting it off to long, and now I'm going to get a ticket, get over there, and force you into it!"_

"No, fine mom you win, I will go into the moonlight, but don't force me that will just make it worse, and just stay there."

"_Okay, bye" _I didn't say bye, I just shut the phone, I was to mad to say anything.

My classes were flying bye, and I wasn't to happy about that, cause that means its getting closer till I have to "change" into the person I was supposed to be. Well I guess that means I can tell Edward what I am.

All too soon it was lunch time, and I was going to ask if Edward wanted to sit with me so I can talk to him without his coven there. And what do ya know, he's sitting alone so I decided to go and sit there, and I heard many gasps behind me.

"Hey." I said as enthusiastically as I could manage

"Hi, is something wrong?"

"Yes…and no"

"Okay… well what's wrong?"

"My mom is forcing me to be someone I don't want to be" I said casually.

"And who's that?"

"The person that you're trying to figure out."

"You know you're being really confusing" He was frustrated, and I just laughed.

"Okay, well you'll be happy to know that I decided to let you take me somewhere on Saturday." he smiled "but there's a condition." His smile faded.

"What?"

"Do you know of any places in the woods where there is just a clearing?"

"Yeah, why?" He looked really confused.

"Well, I need you to take me there instead of Seattle."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because, if you want to know what I am, then I need you to take me there." I said, and he looked surprised.

"I thought you didn't want me to know."

"I didn't, but like I said, my mom is forcing me to be someone I don't want to be."

"Oh"

"Well, let's go or were going to be late." I held out my hand and he took it, and at that moment, there was an electric jolt going through my body. I wandered what it was, but didn't say anything, because if he didn't feel it, then I wasn't going to bring it up. So we left to biology, and the rest of the day passed by just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Transformation**_

It's Friday night, and I'm so nervous. What will he think? What will he do? Will he hate me? Will he be disgusted with me? Wait! What I am thinking?! Edward's not like that! But of course there is always the fear of maybe he would be think that. That's it, there is no need to be scared, I'll just wait till tomorrow, and get it over with.

*-*-*-*-*-*

_Ding dong! _He's here, oh no, ugh! There I go again, getting scared for no reason. Like I said, lets just get this over with. I walked to the door and opened it, and there he was standing in all his glory.

"Hello, Edward" I smiled.

"Hello, Bella" he returned the smile "You ready?"

"Uh… yeah, let's go."

We got to his car, and he drove off to some place I have no idea where. When we got there, I saw that we were going to be hiking, I just groaned and got out of the car.

"What's wrong," he said after he heard my groan.

"Were going to be hiking?"

"Yeah. you said somewhere far in the woods."

"Yes, because it would raise a lot of suspicions if we were in town, but this looks far enough away, so why don't we stay here?"

"Because it worth the hike, so come on."

I groaned but didn't say anything else. It took quite awhile to get there, but like Edward said, it was worth it. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers-violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the haze with a buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the grass, swaying flowers, and warm gilded air. I half turned wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he would be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind-the enigma of Edward in the sun, which I remember reading that vampires sparkle in the sun (if you could call it that).

I have never seen a vampire in the sun, so I wander what he will look like. I take a step forward my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back on my heels.

Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of midday sun.

WOW, Edward in the sun is shocking. Though I kind of will do the same thing in the moonlight, because I was told that when in the moonlight after we are 'changed,' then we glow if that's what you want to call it. We sat there in silence the whole day, so it's around sunset, not long until it happens.

"So… when is whatever this thing going to happen?" Edward finally said, and I chuckled.

"'This thing' is going to happen when the moon is directly overhead."

"Oh, that long huh?" I laughed, he sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, so let's just enjoy the little time I have left of humanity" I chuckled.

*-*-*-*-*-*

It's about to happen, I cant believe it, about 25 months of hiding from the moon, I'm finally not going to run any more. The only thing that is stopping me from 'changing' is the big cloud in front of the moon, and if I'm lucky it will stay there all night, but as usual, that didn't happen, cause me and lucky don't fit in one sentence.

The cloud moved, slowly torturing me. As soon as all the moonlight was shining on me I started to glow so bright that Edward had to shield his eyes from it, the ground started to shake, and not long after a huge pure white light shot out in the sky, and I was in the middle of it.

Eventually Edward was able to look again, and not 2 minutes after, my feet weren't touching the ground anymore, and my hair was flying everywhere. I was starting to see my hair lengthen till it was down to where I'm guessing was about mid thigh, it was more of a shinny brown now, and where my bitten down nails used to be, are now a replaced pair of long ones. My smell, hearing, and sight grew a lot also. When I get home I'm going strait for the mirror.

The light slowly died down, and after it was gone, I was slowly returning back to the ground, and I was surprised to actually be drained after that. I guess my body couldn't keep up with all the changes, but at least I could still walk and talk for now.

"Bella, are you okay?" he looked really concerned for me.

"Um… yeah, who… who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unwanted visitor**_

"You don't, remember me?" he sounded sad, I busted out laughing.

"Of course I remember you, Edward" his face looked between sadness, anger, and hurt, I just laughed harder "Your face is priceless" my laughter finally died down.

"You think that was funny."

"Obviously."

"I really thought you had forgotten me."

"Edward, I could get amnesia 30 times, and would never, be able to forget you, trust me." forgetting Edward, I don't know if anyone could manage that.

He sighed and hugged me "Please don't do that again" I chuckled and nodded.

"Come on we need to go, I'm not quite sure my dad is going to buy my story of how I look different, but it's worth a try." He nodded and we left, I promised in my mind, that I would revisit, even if Edward wasn't here.

On the drive home, Edward told me about his family. Alice sees the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Emmett is the strongest of the family, and I don't mean mentally, Rosalie, well Edward said something about her trait is pigheadedness I just giggled, Carlisle is the wise one of them, and Esme is the caring and gentile one. I just told him my mom got remarried, and I moved in with Charlie, and that his family is way cooler than mine. When we got there, I said my goodbyes and went inside the house.

"Dad, I'm home" I partially yelled.

"In here." he called from the living room, I walked in there and once he saw me he did a double take.

"B-Bella I-is that you?"

"Yes, I haven't changed much, I haven't gotten a real chance to look in the mirror either, but all I did was put extensions in my hair and get a manicure." he gave me that look like you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me, he was about to comment, so I quickly gave him a hug, said goodnight, took a shower, got dressed in pj's, and like I said I was going to do I looked in the mirror.

I was shocked to say the least. I was almost right about my hair, except it comes down to the back of my knees not mid thigh, it was a shiny brown, my eyes stayed the same, my face was the same, except it looks brighter and looks like a creamy white, I'm really embarrassed to say, but there are some places were I'm bigger (if you know what I mean), and my waist looks really small, well, smaller, it doesn't scream 'hey, look at me, I'm anorexic' it doesn't look that small but trust me I'm really, really small, and I'm an inch taller than I used to be. 'MY GOSH!' did they have to make me look so, so… ugh, I'll admit, it is better than the way I used to look, but I was perfectly content that way! I didn't want to look any more, so I just went to bed.

*-*-*-*-*

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Charlie, can you get the phone?" _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Charlie!" Wait, oh yeah, Charlies not here. _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Yeah yeah, I heard ya ,I heard ya, hold your horses."

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, Ijustwantedtoknowdoyouwanttocomeovertomyhousetheresgoingtobeabigstorm."

"What, 1. Who are you? 2. How did you get my number? And 3. What did you say, and say it slower." The person giggled.

"1. I'm Alice, Edward's sister, 2. I'm psychic and 3. I said, I just wanted to know, do you want to come over to my house, there's going to be a big storm."

"Oh, um, sure, but why would it matter that there's going to be a storm?" she giggled again.

"You'll see, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Kay, bye."

I didn't even have time to say goodbye, because she had already hung up. And sure enough she was here in exactly 5 minutes. I grabbed my purse and headed out. When I got in her car, I saw the pixie girl from school.

"Hi, its nice to finally meet you, were going to be great friends, trust me." she smiled.

"I'd be a fool not to." I returned her smile.

We left to her place and when we got there, I was so surprised, their house was b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. I met Edward's family, and they all seemed nice, but Rosalie kept shooting death glares my way, and I couldn't figure out what I had done.

*-*-*-*-*

Well, I ended up figuring out why they waited for the storm. And I was mildly interested, I was asked if I wanted to play, but I just said that maybe next time. And I was just having fun, watching them have fun, I know that doesn't sound right but it's true.

We were all having a good time when all the sudden I sensed someone coming our way, well more like some _ones_. They didn't realize it yet, because my senses are better than theirs. But as soon as I recognized who it was, I growled, I was surprised I actually sounded intimidating. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned my way, and they were really confused as to why it looked like I was growling at nothing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward finally spoke up.

"Yeah Bella, what are you growling at." The man I know as James, walked out of the bushes with his group.

I growled even louder, and lunged at him, and I….


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kidnapped**_

I jumped right for him, but I didn't get to him, because Emmett grabbed my arms in a tight grip.

"Emmett, let me go, I'm going to rip his head off. LET ME GO!" I don't want to hurt him, but if he doesn't let go of me, there might not be any more hands of his left. I finally broke free after a bit of struggling. I lunged for him again and this time all 4 of the guys stepped in to hold me back.

"Well Bella, it's been awhile, I missed you" He laughed.

"If you don't shut your trap and leave now, you want have any more vocal cords to be able to laugh."

"Aw Bella, that hurt." He faked a sad expression.

"Do you guys know each other?" Emmett, I guess, got impatient.

"Sadly." I replied.

"How?"

"Yeah _James,_ how do I know you, certainly, you could tell them." I said with the sweetest smile I could manage, he just narrowed his eyes.

"I was just looking for her, and eventually I found her."

"Oh, come on, you left out the 'good part'" I pretended to complain. "You forgot about how you busted into my house, and my mom told me to hide so you wouldn't find me. And after that you started demanding to know where I was, and when she didn't tell you, you started hitting her, till eventually I couldn't take it, I ran and threw you against the wall picked up my mom and left quickly, and she was so badly injured she had to wait like a week to be able to leave the hospital. Now if I'm correct that is how we met. If I missed anything, please don't hesitate to speak up." By the time I was done he was glaring at me, and I think some of the Cullen's were glaring at him too.

"Now, if you want your head to stay in tact, I suggest you leave."

"Very well, but I'll be back Bella" I just growled, and he turned and disappeared. After he was gone, I was released only to be hugged by a lot of people, and a round of 'I'm so sorry Bella' came from them.

"Its alright, are you guys going to finish the game, or are we going to leave?"

"Why don't we just go home and relax?" Esme suggested, and a lot of people said sure, but the one that opposed had to be Emmett

"But, we didn't finish the game, we don't know whose team won yet." doesn't he know that complaining wont do him any good. He was answered with a few 'not right now Emmett's and a few growls, he pouted and I just giggled

*-*-*-*-*

We had a fun rest of the night, once I got tired, Edward offered to drive me home, and I said yes. It was a quiet and comfortable ride. I said goodnight to Edward, went inside, and went strait to sleep; I was too tired to take a shower, or do anything for that matter.

*-*-*-*-*

I got ready and ran to the Cullen's house, because I promised to be over today. I knocked on the door, and no one answered "Weird." I knocked again and Edward answered, he looked really sad, and once he saw me he hugged me tightly, but not to where it would hurt me though. I hesitantly hugged him back. Once we let go I walked in and everyone was looking sad.

"What's wrong, what happened?" everyone just looked at me but no one answered.

"You guys your killing me, please tell me what's wrong!" they hesitated, not sure if they would tell me, but then Alice softly spoke up.

"Bella, Esme was in the garden this morning, and we were all in here, James and the other two came back and took Esme. And if Edward hadn't heard her thoughts we wouldn't know, but we were too late to get to her." I gasped, I couldn't believe it, she was like my second mother, my sadness slowly melted away, and it turned to hatred, I got so mad I just dropped my bag and ran, I ignored my name being called in the distance, and Edward couldn't catch up, cause I was much to fast.

I used my powers to try to locate her, and then so that I could see what's happening. They had her sitting in a chair with really thick metal, but that wouldn't hold her down cause she's a vampire, so why is she just siting there? And then I saw that there was someone else in the room, it was a girl who looked about my age, Alice's height, she had blood red eyes, brown curly hair, and a look of concentration in her eyes. Since I knew where she was, I took off in that direction.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saving lives**_

I went strait for the building she was in, and instantly tried to find out where she was, while being quiet also. I followed her scent, and quietly opened the door to the room she was in. the room was really dull, and you could hardly see. I saw that there was a chair in the middle of the room, and a woman was in that chair, and I instantly knew it was Esme. I also saw that there was that woman standing in the corner concentrating real hard on Esme; I went up to her to try to get her to loose her concentration.

"Hey."

"…"

"Can you please let my friend go; she's really dear to me." the girl looked at me like she was really sad that she was doing this. "Please, if you keep this up I know you'll probably regret it."

"I-I cant, I was always picked on, and those men said that if I do this, then I wont be picked on anymore, that people will actually like me."

"Trust me, even if you do let Esme go, then you will still be liked, I guarantee it."

"How can you be sure?" before I could reply Esme answered.

"Because sweetie, there is a different way you can live, a better way. And I know that my family would like you, and even the people at school would too. Though, most of the people at school that would like you, would probably be the guys." And then all three of us laughed.

"Really?" the girl asked, and Esme nodded her head "okay." and then she let Esme go, and she came and gave the girl a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry this has happened to you." and then they let go of each other.

"So… you already know this is Esme, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella, what's your name?" and then I stuck out my hand.

"Annalisa." then she grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Wow, Annalisa, pretty name." I smiled.

"Thanks." and she smiled back, then James, Laurent, and Victoria walked in.

"Well, isn't this a happy moment" James said sarcastically.

"Jame's, leave us alone!" he laughed.

"Now why would I want to do that? I'll leave them alone if you surrender and come with me."

"No, I can't believe you lied to me. You said that you had a way to make all the bad things go away, I agreed and you bit me, and now I'm this. You used me and now I'm going to help make sure you can't do that to anyone else." And then she positioned herself in front of me. He just laughed again.

"If you go against me then I'll use this blade to run you through." And he held a descent sized blade in his hand

"You can't kill us with blades, our skin is harder than that!" Esme yelled.

"Yeah, well, let's test that theory." and right before he threw it at Annalisa I jumped in the way because I knew he wasn't lying. It felt like it punctured my lung which definitely isn't good. I collapsed on the floor, because I wasn't able to stay up.

Then I saw that 6 other people came into the room and started to rip the bodies and then throw them into a fire. I noticed that these 6 people were Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward, and they all gathered up by me with a slightly panicked expression on their faces.

I was starting to see black spots cross my vision, and it felt like something was pushing down on my body so that I wouldn't be able to get up and move. My eyes started to close on their own accord, and just before I blacked out, I felt something razor sharp dig down into my hand, and the pain started, but I wasn't able to feel it much longer, because I fell unconscious. But I didn't know that once I was unconscious, that I started to glow a bright light.


	9. Chapter 9

_**First kiss**_

I woke up feeling a bit light headed. The Cullen's have got a bit of explaining to do. I opened my eyes and found that I was in some room; I think it was Edward's, from when I got a tour of the house. I got out of the bed, and I was about to walk out of the room when I passed a mirror, I stopped wanting to go out of the room cause curiosity got the best of me.

I stood in front of the mirror, I wasn't sure if that was me. She had golden eyes, very, very pale skin, bubble gum pink lips, and a really curvy body. She had a dark blue long sleeve shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I took my hand and touched my arm to see if that really was me in the mirror, and sure enough, that was me. Wait, I have golden eyes, I'm a…a…a vampire. I gasped, this isn't possible, and none of the lady's of the full moon has been a vampire before.

I guess the line of lady's ends here, I laughed silently. I guess the only way that they were able to save me was to make me the '_Vampire_ of the full moon' I laughed again. And then I finally walked out of the room, everyone was sitting in the living room in silence, so I decided to break it.

"Hey guys, why so quiet?" everyone gasped and looked over at me.

"It's only been a day, you should still be changing." Jasper said.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm different." I laughed, and they got that expression that said oh-yeah-I-forgot on their faces. I looked around and found Annalisa still with us, I smiled.

"So Annalisa, are you staying with us from now on?"

"Yeah, for now."

"Oh" my smile faded a bit.

"Bella, aren't you thirsty, hungry, or what ever?" Alice spoke up.

"No." and then I smiled again. I looked around and found something I didn't notice before, they had a piano.

"Oh, do you play?" Esme asked.

"No." okay, so I was stretching the truth, I don't play anymore, but they didn't need to know that "Do you?"

"No, but Edward does, didn't he tell you?"

"No." I was disappointed.

"Oh, Edward, play something for her."

"Yeah Edward, play something for me" I smiled, and he glared at me playfully, he got up, took my hand, and brought me the piano.

"You inspired this one." he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet, I couldn't speak.

My song, drifted to an end, the final chord shifted to a more melancholy key. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence. Gold eyes clashed with my own, new golden eyes, and slowly our heads inched forward, until finally our lips touched. And let me tell you, for my first kiss, that was the way I always dreamed it would be.

_**The**_

_**End**_


End file.
